Inconcluso
by blueflowersfall
Summary: "Esto no dolerá". Si muriera hoy y pudiera llevarme un recuerdo a la tumba, sería la primera vez que tuvimos sexo. 'Hicimos el amor', me corregiste. Yo me burlé de ti, demasiado avergonzado y disminuido por el miedo como para aceptarlo. Sin embargo, aquella no fue tu primera mentira.


¡Hola Amorosos Lectores~! Hace más de cuatro años que no escribo, espero que no se note lo oxidada que estoy en estas materias.

Como notaron, un nuevo _oneshot_ de KHR!, inspirado en el trabajo de Yoneda Kou y, principalmente, en el disco _NONSTOP Ballad __のみ _de mi amado X JAPAN. La frase inicial es de la canción _Say Anything_. El título es de _Unfinished_, otro tema del mismo disco (¡no se me ocurrió nada original, cuánto lo lamento!)

No hay advertencias más que las dadas en la ficha: drama/_hurtcomfort,_ ochenta dieciocho, apto para todo público (supongo); y la ya clásica cláusula de exención de responsabilidad: ni Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ni sus personajes, ni X Japan ni sus canciones, ni los _doujinshis_ de Yoneda Kou me pertenecen.

Les agradezco de todo corazón el estar acá, _reviews_ son extremadamente bien recibidos y los contestaré todos, lo prometo :D

* * *

**Inacabado.**

_**Sólo dime todas tus dulces mentiras.**_

_«Esto no dolerá»_

Si muriera hoy y pudiera llevarme un recuerdo a la tumba, sería la primera vez que tuvimos sexo. "_Hicimos el amor"_, me corregiste. Yo me burlé de ti, demasiado avergonzado y disminuido por el miedo como para aceptarlo.

Sin embargo, aquella no fue tu primera mentira.

_«Necesito mejorar mi rendimiento para el campeonato. Eres Hibari Kyôya, ¿verdad? El Bebé habló de ti»_

Tiempo después me confesaste que sólo practicabas hasta tarde con la esperanza de toparte conmigo a solas. A esas alturas, ya habías memorizado cada una de mis rutinas. Incluso, te habías metido en problemas un par de veces con el anhelo de que el Presidente del Comité de Disciplina de Namimori se ocupara personalmente de ti. Fallaste estrepitosamente en tu plan: tu padre se asustó cuando comenzó a recibir quejas de los profesores y lo atribuyó al fallecimiento de tu madre, haciendo eco en tu adolescencia. Me contaste también, entre carcajadas, que acabaste siendo evaluado por el psicólogo del instituto. Y yo nunca me ocupé de ti, así como tampoco noté que me observabas.

Supongo que no puedes detectar el peligro cuando no conoces la naturaleza de la amenaza. Ahora lo sé.

_«Eh, vamos en la_ _misma dirección»_

Nos encontramos a un par de cuadras de mi casa. Recuerdo tu mirada, pero no qué dijiste luego. Tampoco sé bien qué te dije yo (si es que respondí algo. Probablemente sólo te ignoré). Lo único que recuerdo es que esa tarde caminé solo de regreso a casa. Lo sé porque, al día siguiente, se corrió el rumor de que el Capitán del equipo de béisbol fue asaltado mientras deambulaba por la ciudad a kilómetros del restaurant de sushi de su padre. Se rumoreó también que su novia vivía cerca de ese sitio.

Sobreviviste a la golpiza, pero las heridas que recibiste te dejaron inevitablemente fuera del campeonato. Luego supimos que ese ataque no fue un robo común; estaba implicada la Mafia.

Las cosas se pusieron interesantes.

_«Necesitarás uno. Reborn lo ordenó, es por la seguridad de la Familia»_

Vaya. A mí,_ la_ _Familia _me traía sin cuidado. La mía había muerto en un accidente de coches cuando era pequeño.

Pronto descubrí que el motivo del teléfono celular que me entregaste ese día no era tan simple. Fue cuando comencé a recibir en él mensajes tuyos. Creo que la progresión fue del tipo _"¡Volví a batear! ¡Mira por la ventana!" "¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué no respondes?" "¿Almorzaste? Mi papá preparó dos raciones, ¿quieres una?" "Ven a mi casa, papá quiere conocerte. Dice que el Presidente del Comité de Disciplina será un buen ejemplo para mí" "¿Por qué no me respondes? Sé que recibes los mensajes"._

No contesté ninguno. Sin embargo, tampoco me deshice del móvil.

Suerte de herbívoro.

"_Papá está triste. Hace diez años que mamá murió. Yo ya no la recuerdo y eso me hace sentir culpable" "Hoy vino una chica a las prácticas. Quiere ser mi novia. ¿Puedes creerlo? Ojalá se me diera tan bien como a ti ignorar a la gente, pero le tengo empatía" "Reprobé Física. El entrenador tratará de conseguirme una segunda oportunidad. Si no funciona, papá me matará" "¿Irás al juego esta tarde? ¡Vendrán de las grandes ligas!" "Espero que esa sangre no sea tuya, Hibari"._

Pasaron meses así. Recuerdo estar en el cementerio, visitando la tumba de mis padres el día de su aniversario luctuoso, y leyendo un mensaje tuyo en el que me decías que habías sido condecorado como el mejor bateador de la temporada. Me pareció tan fuera de lugar. Ahí, frente a mi familia muerta, me pregunté hacia dónde iba esto.

Recuerdo las recriminaciones por no haberte detenido antes, por haberte subestimado. Recuerdo haber enfurecido conmigo mismo y decidir que jamás olvidaría esa debilidad. _Jamás. Nunca. _Recuerdo haber entendido que existen palabras absolutas que carecen de significado.

La verdad fue que llegó un momento en el que esperaba tus textos. A veces, me identificaba contigo. Otras, no podía estar más en desacuerdo con las estupideces que escribías.

"_¿Tú también despiertas a medianoche pensando en las cosas que te gustaría haber hecho diferente?" "Si tuvieras un superpoder, ¿cuál sería? No vale imitar los superpoderes de tus enemigos" "Creo que he tenido demasiado. Estoy cansado y no tengo nada bueno que contar. Buenas noches". _

Te llegué a conocer en esos mensajes. Se agotó la memoria del teléfono y yo no quise borrarlos. Compré otro móvil, respaldé los mensajes. Y te escribí de vuelta.

_«Lo lamento»_

Si muriera hoy y pudiera llevarme un recuerdo a la tumba, sería el beso que me diste esa noche lluviosa de primavera.

Portabas un paraguas. Me cubriste con él mientras aguardábamos la llegada el autobús. Estuve a punto de irme a pie, sólo para no tener que continuar a tu lado. Recuerdo ese incómodo silencio. ¿Negación, le llaman? A esas alturas, era yo el que había memorizado tus costumbres. La principal de ellas (y más irritante) era aparecer cerca de mí de la nada, sonriendo y hablando idioteces.

No estabas nervioso. _«Fue un impulso»_, dijiste luego. Lo cierto es que cubriste nuestros rostros con el paraguas y me besaste bajo la lluvia. Sentí que cometía un grave error, aunque no hubiera en esa calle nadie aparte de nosotros para reprochármelo. _«Lo lamento, pero realmente deseaba hacerlo» _Eso no fue verdad. Nunca lo lamentaste. Yo sí. (Y me equivoqué).

_«No le he contado a nadie»_

Creo que esa fue la peor mentira. Ni siquiera tú sonabas convencido cuando la pronunciaste. Por supuesto que tu padre lo sabía. Sonreía y se quedaba mirándonos en silencio cuando creía que no podía verlo. Preparaba mi comida favorita y me llamaba _hijo. _Cuando discutías tonterías en la cena, siempre se ponía de mi lado. No es que lo necesitara, pero él fue también como un padre para mí. Recuerdo que una noche, al despedirnos, escuché que te decía al oído _"Cuídalo". _Sonreíste, con la misma sonrisa de Tsuyoshi. No sé qué promesa le hiciste, pero yo también sonreía de camino a casa.

_«Estoy bien»_

Tu padre fue asesinado por la mafia un año después. No hay palabras para expresar un dolor tan profundo. Ninguno de los dos estaba bien ni lo estuvo por un largo tiempo. Punto.

Nos mudamos a Italia en un intento de proteger a los parientes y amigos que dejó _la Familia _en Japón. Nosotros ya no teníamos a nadie más que perder y eso hizo que nos aferráramos más el uno al otro. Sin embargo, también nos unió más al Clan Vongola. Ingresamos oficialmente al brutal mundo de la mafia.

Crecimos de golpe.

_«Será divertido»_

No lo fue. Al menos, no al principio. Me costó aprender a vivir con otra persona y tú no ponías mucho de tu parte. Tal vez yo fui muy obsesivo con el orden, la limpieza y todo eso de _morder hasta la muerte_ y tú, _muy tú_. Varias veces salí al _trabajo_ con tu olor en mis camisas: las usabas y luego las dejabas en mi ropa limpia. Eras desordenado, pero a la vez era una de tus _técnicas de conquista especial_, con la que te asegurabas de que pensara en ti el resto del día. Nunca te lo reconocí, pero era efectiva.

Finalmente, nos adaptamos a nuestro departamento en Palermo. _Nuestro._ Éramos muy jóvenes y hacer el amor todas las mañanas, tardes y noches era suficiente para ser felices. Hasta hoy lo es.

_«No cambiaría nada de ti»_

Recuerdo eso. Estuvimos un mes separados. Fuiste tú quien se quedó en un hotel: dijiste que no podrías soportar vivir en el apartamento sin mí y que, si yo me quedaba, descubriría en cada rincón algo que me haría extrañarte. Tenías razón.

Los dos nos equivocamos, lo reconozco, pero sé que quien cometió el peor error fui yo. Es sólo que no podía creer que me quisieras _«para toda la vida»_, que renunciaras a formar una familia propia. Una gran casa con esposa, hijos y un perro dentro. Quise obligarte a tomar esa opción acostándome con Cavallone y lo único que conseguí fue hacernos muchísimo daño.

Sí hubo una cosa de mí que quisiste cambiar. Y cambié. Acepté tu decisión; formamos una familia con una gran casa y un labrador dorado en el patio, que se abalanzaba sobre nosotros y nos embarraba los trajes de lodo al salir en las mañanas. Te convertiste en el tío favorito de los hijos de Tsunayoshi. "_Tal vez algún día podremos tener los nuestros"._ Tal vez.

Si muriera hoy y pudiera llevarme un recuerdo a la tumba, serían tus _«te amo»._ Tu risa avergonzada de adolescente, la forma en que me hacías el amor a los diecisiete años. Tu voz en el teléfono y los juegos que inventabas a plena noche, bajo las sábanas. Los _home runs_ que me dedicaste de joven; las veces que me salvaste la vida de adulto. La cicatriz de tu barbilla. El sabor de tu comida. La forma en que te comportas con los niños. Tus camisas, para pensar en ti el resto del día. Ese gesto que repites inconscientemente cuando algo te preocupa. Tu voz excitada. Tu espalda ancha. La forma en que cubres tus ojos con el antebrazo y sonríes al despertar.

Nuestro departamento de Palermo y nosotros haciendo el amor en él.

Tu risa.

_«Kyôya, resiste, por favor. Saldrás de esta y volveremos a casa… Todo estará bien, lo sé»_

Si muriera hoy y pudiera llevarme un recuerdo a la tumba, serían tus dulces mentiras.

* * *

¿Y? Yo lo amé, pero no estoy siendo objetiva :D ¿Les gustó el final? Lo dejé abierto, creo(?) :B

Ya lo mencioné: háganme saber si les gustó o no o si piensan que hay algo que podría mejorar mediante un _review_ (¡les agradezco sus consejos en mis otras historias, lo corregiré todo!) :3

Quiero aprovechar ahora para agradecer a quienes me han leído y comentado, pues dudo haberlo hecho antes y siento que se los debo por la alegría que me provocaron (¡lamento la tardanza!). Gracias a thekyuubininetailedfox, Jerusalem, hitsu-sasuke, ame to kumo, veintiocho, Hota-chan y Mika Iawya por su gran apoyo en _**4Bullets**_; a Jerusalem (nuevamente ), a Claressa, YukairiN, DoceGatos, Mitsuko Uchicha Silence, Hawk-sama, veintiocho (nuevamente ), SoulLinkery Leeran por sus realmente hermosos comentarios en _**Cobarde**_ (¡los amo infinito, chicos!). Agradezco también a thekyuubininetailedfox (nuevamente ), dontmatter, Nana (911), Claressa (nuevamente ), YukairiN (nuevamente ), Dsiu, hitsu-sasuke, gatitarebulera, Mitsuko Uchicha Silence (nuevamente ), SoulLinker (nuevamente ) y Daf Caravaggio Yamamoto por la felicidad que sus palabras en _**Padre Nuestro **_me da hasta el día de hoy (¡son maravillosos!). Por último, agradezco a M, Claressa (nuevamente ), YukairinN (nuevamente ) y ame to kumo (nuevamente ) por sus lindos mensajes en la traducción de _**Smile**_ de Beautiful Taboo.

¡Los adoro! Me hacen muy, muy feliz y les dedico esta nueva historia. No se fijen en el OOC (todos nos ponemos OOC cuando nos enamoramos/estamos a punto de morir #excusabarata jajaja)

_~blueflowersfall._


End file.
